vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Magnemite
|-|Magnemite= Summary Magnemite is born with the ability to defy gravity. It floats in air on powerful electromagnetic waves and discharges electricity from two side-mounted units. The electricity emitted by the units on each side of its body cause it to become a strong magnet, and the faster the units at its sides rotate, the greater the magnetic force they generate. They generate enough magnetism to draw in iron objects from over 300 feet away. It often appears without warning and uses Thunder Wave and similar moves. It evolves into Magneton starting at level 30. |-|Magneton= Summary Magneton is formed by several Magnemites linked together when the number of black spots on the sun increases. The Magnemite are united by a magnetism so powerful, it dries all moisture in its vicinities and causes earaches to those who get too close to it. It generates powerful radio waves that raise temperatures by 3.6 degrees F within a 3,300-foot radius and emits a powerful magnetic force that is fatal to mechanical devices, electronics, and precision instruments. As a result, large cities sound sirens to warn citizens of large-scale outbreaks of this Pokémon and people are warned to keep this Pokémon inside a Poké Ball. When many Magneton gather together they can set off a magnetic storm that disrupts radio waves. It evolves into Magnezone when leveled up in either Mt. Coronet, Chargestone Cave, Kalos Route 13, or on New Mauville. |-|Magnezone= Summary Magnezone is the result of a Magneton that had its molecular structure altered from exposure to a special magnetic field. Sometimes the magnetism emitted by Magnezone is too strong, making them attract each other so they cannot move. A group tried to use scientific means to make Magnezone evolve, but their efforts ended in failure. It is the final evolution of Magnemite. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | High 7-C | At least 7-A Name: Magnemite, the "Magnet Pokémon" | Magneton, the "Magnet Pokémon" | Magnezone, the "Magnet Area Pokémon" Origin: Pokémon Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Electric and Steel type Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Electricity Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Levitation, and Can paralyze opponents with several of its moves, Healing, Statistics Amplification, Enhanced Senses, Resistance to Poison and Acid Manipulation and Sleep Manipulation | Same as before but stronger Elemental Manipulation (With Tri-Attack), Can burn, freeze, or paralyze its opponent (With Tri-Attack) | Same as before but stronger, Forcefield creation, and Attack Reflection Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ via power-scaling | Large Town level (Capable of generating powerful radio waves that raise temperatures by 3.6 degrees F within a 3,300-foot radius, and comparable to Dawn's Piplup) | At least Mountain level+ (Comparable to other fully evolved Pokémon such as Dugtrio) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can react to other Magnemites' attacks) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Can react to other Magnetons' attacks) | Relativistic+ (Comparable to other fully-evolved Pokémon, such as Poliwrath) Lifting Strength: Class 25 Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | Large Town Class | At least Mountain Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ via power-scaling | Large Town level | At least Mountain level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown Weakness: Fighting and Fire type attacks, Extremely weak to Ground type attacks, Becomes incapable of flight if its internal electrical supply is depleted Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magnemite, Magneton, and Magnezone *'Tackle' - A physical attack in which the user charges and slams into the target with its whole body. *'Supersonic' - The user generates odd sound waves from its body that confuse the target. *'Thunder Shock' - A jolt of electricity crashes down on the target to inflict damage. This may also leave the target with paralysis. *'Sonic Boom' - The target is hit with a destructive shock wave that always inflicts 20 HP damage. *'Thunder Wave' - The user launches a weak jolt of electricity that paralyzes the target. *'Magnet Bomb' - The user launches steel bombs that stick to the target. This attack never misses. *'Spark' - The user throws an electrically charged tackle at the target. This may also leave the target with paralysis. *'Mirror Shot' - The user lets loose a flash of energy from their reflective body. May blind opponents and lower their accuracy. *'Metal Sound' - A horrible sound like scraping metal harshly lowers the target's Sp. Def stat. *'Electro Ball' - The user hurls an electric orb at the target. The faster the user is than the target, the greater the move's power. *'Flash Cannon' - The user gathers all its light energy and releases it at once. This may also lower the target's Sp. Def stat. *'Screech' - An earsplitting screech harshly lowers the target's Defense stat. *'Discharge' - The user unleashes a huge amount of electricity, hitting multiple targets. *'Lock-On' - The user takes sure aim at the target. This ensures the next attack does not miss the target. *'Magnet Rise' - With electrically generated magnetism, the user floats for a while, also granting a resistance to conventional Ground attacks *'Gyro Ball' - The user tackles the target with a high-speed spin. The slower the user compared to the target, the greater the move's power. *'Zap Cannon' - The user fires an electric blast like a cannon to inflict damage and cause paralysis. Magneton and Magnezone Only *'Electric Terrain' - The user electrifies the ground under everyone's feet for five turns. Pokémon on the ground no longer fall asleep. *'Tri Attack' - The user strikes with a simultaneous three-beam attack. May also burn, freeze, or leave the target with paralysis. Magnezone Only *'Magnetic Flux' - The user manipulates magnetic fields which raises the Defense and Sp. Def stats of ally Pokémon with the Plus or Minus Ability *'Mirror Coat' - A retaliation move that counters any special attack, inflicting double the damage taken. *'Barrier' - The user throws up a sturdy wall that sharply raises its Defense stat. Abilities: *'Magnet Pull' - Prevents Steel-type Pokémon from escaping. *'Sturdy' - It cannot be knocked out with one hit. Hidden Ability: *'Analytic' - Boosts move power when the Pokémon moves after the target. Key: Magnemite | Magneton | Magnezone Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Upgrade (Ben 10) Upgrade's Profile (8-A versions, speed equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Races Category:Sound Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Metal Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Flight Users Category:Element Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Nintendo Category:Genderless Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Healers Category:Manga Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Fusions Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7